Water Park Mayhem
by Muffinypowers
Summary: The whole guild is in a water park for 5 days? Sounds like chaos just waiting to happen. Mild NatZa, way too much implied LuVy.
1. Day 1: Who gets kicked out first?

A/N: Hey, guys! Welcome to my second Fairy Tail story! Warning: Muffinypowers is not responsible for any heartaches, feels attacks, or death by laughter which may occur. Viewer sense of humor is advised.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Duh.

* * *

The first day, Lucy decided it was a 'great and wonderful' idea to summon Aquarius in the wave pool. Why she thought that, nobody knows. Non-mages probably thought that Aquarius' waves were awesome. At first, though, she got... well, 'mad' is an understatement.

"Lucy..." she said dangerously. Lucy cowered a bit at the spirit who was probably about to kill her. "I was in the middle of a date with Scorpio..."

"Ah! I'm sorry, I just thought since we were at a water park-" Aquarius looked her in the eyes, and she started to mildly freak out.

"Get Scorpio through the gate. We're spending the day here." She disappeared back through the Spirit World, and within minutes, all of Lucy's spirits were out and in swimsuits.

"All right, guys. Have fun, I guess..." Lucy muttered awkwardly, walking back into the wave pool. As soon as she turned around, Levy showed up just in front of her.

"Hey, Lu-chan!" she happily greeted Lucy, stepping next to her.

"L-Levy-chan! I thought you'd be with Jet and Droy!" Lucy said, surprised.

"Nope! There are slides that are double riders only, so I was going to ask if you wanted to go with me right after them!" Levy explained. She grabbed Lucy's shoulder in a way that looked almost romantic, and made the stellar mage feel rather awkward. "You'll go with me, right?"

"Sure! My spirits are all busy, anyway."

"Yay!" Levy high-fived her. "Follow me!" The pair ran off to the second-biggest water slide in the entire park, the Powerful Plunge.

"This one? All right!"

Levy grabbed a float, and Lucy helped her carry it up about nine-tenths up the stairs before they had to wait in line.

Waiting...

Waiting more...

Waiting even more...

Lucy felt sorry for the people behind her, but when she looked, there were only two there.

"You guys are the last two I'd expect to ride one of these things together!" Lucy said, shocked.

"Master put me in charge of making sure the park was not all on fire by the time we all left." Erza, surprisingly enough, wasn't even in a swimsuit. In fact, she was in her Giant's Armor, and was the only one carrying the raft. Apparently, Natsu didn't feel like it.

"Yeah. This wait is boring!" Natsu complained.

"It's not that bad," Levy said. "Could be worse!" Eventually, they made it to the top (through a lot of griping Natsu, scowling Erza, and shut-up-this-is-pointless Levy).

"Levy, you take the front. You're lighter than me."

"Right." Levy sat down in the front part of the raft, while Lucy took the back and put her legs around Levy's head after the worker, Anita (that's what the name tag said, at least) told her to. Anita attempted to make conversation while the two in front of them, some non-mage men that none of them knew, were going down the slide.

"So, you two excite-"

"Lu-chan, you ready?" Levy asked, a sparkle in her eyes. Lucy giggled a bit at her enthusiasm.

"Easily!" she replied, striking a pose... or trying to. Levy burst out laughing, just as the two men exited the slide with a splash.

"Okay, time to head out!" The woman pulled the lever to start them off. It started off smooth, and Lucy almost relaxed. That is, until it took a huge drop. Levy grinned brightly and held onto Lucy's legs a bit tighter, then the raft made a sharp turn. Lucy took the moment to scream a little. The slide then began to wind around, going up, down, and to both sides. Finally, it began going in sharp circles, then plunged down again and hit the landing pool. Lucy fell out of the raft, showing off her 'beautiful grace' as she almost slammed her face on the side.

"I never knew you got so cute on water slides!" Levy teased.

_Cute?_ Lucy thought.

"I didn't know either!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the top...

* * *

"All right!" Anita said cheerfully. "Those two are done!" She pulled the lever, sending Natsu and Erza down just as she remembered to requip her swimsuit back.

"I'm doing this because Master asked me to." Erza felt like she had to confirm this for whatever reason. Probably because she would have done this even if he hadn't asked her to? Either way.

"I know," Natsu replied, sounding a bit disappointed. Just then, they dropped down, and Natsu almost immediately felt sick. "Hyagh!"

"You did have Wendy-chan cast Troia on you, right?" Erza asked sharply.

"Uh... no?" Natsu replied as they turned the corner.

"..."

Natsu looked around in fear, not because of the slide, but because of the angry Requip mage sitting right in front of him. Now that he thought about it, the general positioning of the raft was just...

_Bad Natsu, _he chastised himself_. No thinking like that._

They were at the final plunge by now, and dropped into the landing pool. At this point, Natsu was extremely sick, so Erza had to pull him out. Just as they got out of the pool, Wendy rushed up to them.

"Natsu-san! It took me forever to find you! I forgot to cast Troia... I'm so sorry," she apologized. She put her hands on his back. "Troia!" The Sky Magic passed into him, and he jumped up.

"Come on, Erza, let's go on every slide!" He dragged her off, and she deeply sighed as she followed.

* * *

At the Mild River...

* * *

"Sir, I'm afraid we have to ask you to leave the park. You electrified everyone in the Mild River," the worker, Michael, explained. Laxus rolled his eyes.

"It's just a few people. They were weak, anyway."

"Sir, we have a policy-"

"Screw your policy." He began to walk off to the nearest slide, and Michael muttered something under his breath.

"God, I hate my job."

Laxus was most likely going to completely destroy the people at the next slide, the Dark Typhoon.

Later in the day...

Erza and Natsu had gone on the Dark Typhoon, Powerful Plunge, Blizzard Splash, and Nightfall Wave. They were now at the wave pool.

"Well, Natsu, you dragged me on all of those." Erza smiled, and began to swim towards the deep end. Natsu followed her like a lost puppy. Naruza, the worker there, warned them not to go too far back. Obviously, Natsu ignored her, but Erza nodded.

"Right." They kept swimming until the line that Naruza had warned them not to pass, and Erza waited.

"Erza? Why are you waiting?"

"For the next wave."

"But I'm bored of waiting..." He had already realized how good she actually looked in the swimsuit. However, she spent almost all of her time in the Giant's Armor, since she wore it every time they had to carry a raft. That was often. Now, though, he was out of things to do.

"Here it is!" Erza said as the bell that signified the next one rang, loud and clear. The wave slowly began to form behind the line, and eventually caught the pair of mages. Natsu was caught off-guard, and knocked Erza over. That wave was powerful.

"Natsu..." Erza said darkly.

_Don't kill me!_

* * *

At the Jungle Crash...

* * *

Loke had just reached the end of the ride. It was a one-rider-only type of ride, which plummeted 8 stories almost straight down. There were three different tubes, and Virgo had just reached the end of the second one.

"Virgo?!" Loke said in shock. Virgo, thinking she did something wrong, said, "Are you going to get Lucy to punish me?".

"No. You just don't seem like the type to go on this sort of ride."

"It is mostly for fanservice."

"...Oh. That makes perfect sense."

* * *

At the Blizzard Splash...

* * *

Lucy curled up in the much larger raft, which was meant for 8 people but only held 4: Levy, Jet, Droy, and herself. It was huge, meant to resemble a giant sled but ended up looking more like a brown waffle with metal sides that were all chewed up. If Levy hadn't known better, she would have assumed that it was just decoration, but she saw the iron Dragon Slayer leave.

Behind Lucy, Levy, Jet, and Droy, there was a group of Celestial Spirits. Taurus, Scorpio, Aquarius, Holorogium, Capricorn, Aries, and Plue were all there. However, since Plue wasn't tall enough, he had to ride in Holorogium.

"Scorpio-kun..." Aquarius said sweetly, nuzzling up to him.

"Pun puuun, he says," Holorogium narrated for no good reason.

"There's my Nice Body!" Taurus grinned and pointed to Lucy on the next raft. She was still cuddled up to Levy, even though the ride was really intense.

"Lucy-sama..." Aries said. "I hope she's not mad at me..." She curled up tightly as they went around a bend.

Levy fell out of the raft at the end, and Lucy quickly followed.

"So cute!" Jet and Droy said at the same time, referring to Levy.

"Too bad that it's already 8:00..." Lucy sighed. "I guess we had better leave- oh? What's this?" There was a sign right at the edge of the ride.

"People to never come back to this park again: Ebony W., Raven X., Willow J., Tara G., Markus E., Justin B., Laxus D.,- wait, what?" Levy said.

"Laxus already got kicked out?" Jet asked in disbelief.

"I believe it. Anyway, come on!" Lucy said. Levy followed her as she began the short walk back to the train station.

"I'm excited for tomorrow, aren't you, Lu-chan?" Levy asked. Lucy paused for a moment before answering.

"Probably."


	2. Day 2: How many jewel for a barrel?

**A/N: Thank you guys for reading this! Also, sorry for not uploading for so long, I kept forgetting to give it to my beta. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Fairy Tail. Who the heck do you think I am, anyway?**

* * *

"Bisca, come on!" Alzack called, running up the stairs to the nearby slide. It was supposed to be a viewing kind of slide, where the rider passes by some cool scenery. This time, it was sharks, and that part was made to go slow enough that people could actually see them.

"All right! You managed to carry that?" The raft he was carrying had one hole with padding on the bottom, and was made for one or two people. Though, any double riders had to be very close.

"Managed," he said with a grin as they began to wait. The ride wasn't exactly thrilling, judging by the lack of screaming, but it seemed awesome anyway.

Meanwhile, just below that slide, the Flying Shark, Natsu was looking up at it. The shark view did sound really cool, and he loved the way the rafts in general were set up.

"C'mon, Erza, let's go on it!"

"Fine. But since Master asked me to look after you, and I should be close to you at all times, we're riding doubles." Natsu turned his hair's shade for a moment before nodding and picking up a raft. Erza prepared to requip, but he shook his head.

"I can get it today!"

* * *

At Onyx's...

* * *

"What the hell do you mean, only two alcoholic beverages to a person with ID?" Cana snapped at the person running the cash register at the café.

"Rules are rules, ma'am," the woman, Georgia, replied.

'"All right, fine," Cana said. She then pulled out a giant barrel that was around half her height and twice her width. "Alcoholic beverage number one."

"We mean as in the cups we have available," Georgia explained.

"Those cups are stupid." Cana held out the barrel. "So, maybe..." She looked over the selection they had. Georgia sweatdropped.

"Ma'am-"

"Silence, I'm trying to decide here!"

"Why do all the weirdos come to my stand?" Georgia muttered, tugging lightly at her blue and white striped uniform.

* * *

At the wave pool...

* * *

All the Spirits had decided to meet up there, but only a few actually showed up: Aries, Plue, Crux, Loke, and Gemini.

"Uh... where do you think the others are...?" Aries asked nervously.

"I have no idea!" Gemini replied. "Crux, do you know?"

Crux still appeared to be sleeping, but then again, this was Crux. He suddenly woke up.

"They all seem to have forgotten." Gemini frowned. "And... they are spread out throughout the park."

Every other Spirit who was capable of it let out a loud groan, just as Aquarius showed up with Scorpio.

"Well, just more waiting..." Gemini sighed.

"What." The other Spirits burst out laughing at Aquarius' response.

* * *

Back at the Flying Shark...

* * *

"That was amazing!" Bisca commented as she stood up from the raft. She had to wiggle around a bit to be able to actually get out.

"Yeah," Alzack replied, stepping out as well.

"Want to go again?" she asked, grinning excitedly. Alzack smiled a bit.

"Maybe we should check on Asuka first."

"Good idea."

Meanwhile, near the top, Erza and Natsu were still waiting.

And waiting.

And waiting some more.

Waiting was just so much fun. Whee.

"Why did you agree to this?" Natsu asked.

"I told you. Master told me to make sure you didn't get kicked out," Erza responded. They advanced in line once again, but they were still just a little bit more than halfway there.

"We don't have to go doubles, y'know!" he said.

"I don't mind."

The line kept advancing, and Erza didn't talk to Natsu again until they were almost there, with only a pair and a single rider in front of them. The single rider, who had just gotten on his raft, had strawberry blond hair. It was his only noticeable feature. In the pair, one had blue hair that reached her shoulders, and the other had a covered face.

"Why does he have a ski mask?" Erza asked, about as confusedly as possible for her.

"I think I know," Natsu replied softly. He then yelled, "Yo, popsicle!"

"Shut the hell up, pinky!" he responded. "She dragged me on this, okay?"

"Gray-sama!" the girl, apparently Juvia, happily said. That made things way too obvious. Gray began to prepare the raft, even though the boy in front of them had barely even taken off.

Eventually, once Gray and Juvia had left (to Juvia's delight and Gray's not-delight), the worker, who lacked a name tag, helped Natsu and Erza with the raft, much to the pair's annoyance.

"We don't need help," Erza said.

"It's my job to help," the man insisted.

"We still don't," Natsu responded, seeming a bit angry.

"Natsu, if you use even a little fire magic on him, I will not hesitate to kick you into next week."

"Says the one who uses Requip here on a regular basis."

"Since you're too much of a lazy ass to help me carry the rafts."

_Tsunderes_, the man thought, laughing a bit inside his head. _And wait, mages? Oh, I see their guild marks. Fairy Tail? Crap, they're going to blow up the park! Especially since they're- Titania and Salamander?! I didn't recognize them? Oh, no. No. Nononono._

Surprisingly, Natsu and Erza actually managed to get into the raft without stark intimacy. The shark view would probably be interesting.

"You ready?" the worker asked. Without waiting for an answer, he sent them down. He had to resist the urge to call out, 'good luck, tsunderes!'. That would get him killed. A lot.

At the bottom, a very content Cana was sitting on a nearby bench with a barrel full of beer. Juvia was fangirling over how Gray had agreed to go with her. Bisca and Alzack had left to the children's play area, Minnow Bay, to check on Asuka, and probably also to be overprotective for the rest of the day. The strawberry blond guy was off in the wave pool, socializing with the Spirits for whatever reason.

Natsu and Erza? Well...

"I still don't know why you thought that view was so cool. It was kinda boring."

"You're dense."

"I mean, I didn't mind hanging out with you or anything! I just prefer doing stuff to seeing stuff." Natsu saw this as a legitimate save. Erza supposed she could agree. She actually didn't mind either, and saw why Makarov had assigned her this task.

"I understand."

...They were doing just fine.

* * *

At Minnow Bay...

* * *

Mira, Elfman, and Lisanna went on mostly triples rides. At times, if it was doubles only, they invited Wendy with them. She usually preferred to hang around the kids area, though, since the workers didn't realize she was technically 19.

"Wendy-chan!" Lisanna called. "Want to partner with me this time?"

"We're going on the Midnight Riptide! Man!" Elfman announced. Wendy stood up from where she was playing around with Asuka, who seemed to be having the time of her life.

"Okay, Lisanna-san!" she agreed. Bisca immediately came over to amuse Asuka, and Alzack followed. The little girl giggled when her father purposely fell into the sand, and then proceeded to fall on top of him. Bisca smiled and helped Asuka stand back up, but she promptly fell right back over again.

* * *

At Dark Omnom...

* * *

"2 alcoholic beverages per customer? Hm, same rule. Maybe this place has good drinks." Cana walked up to the register.

"Hello, welcome to Dark Omnom, for all the omnomnomnivores out there! Can I help you with anything?"

"Hey, can I get some chardonnay?"

"Of course, ma'am," the lady replied. "Would you like to get a collector cup for only 5,000J, or just a normal cup?"

"I brought my own," Cana replied, holding out the giant barrel. "So, how much will that be?"

The worker, Misula, stared in utter awe at the sheer size of the barrel. "Uh... 8,000J, please."

Cana took out the money and paid, and began to wait for the drink to come. Everyone was doing too much waiting today.

Eventually, she got the drink, and once again sat down to down it. She hadn't even gone on one slide, or even noticed the giant wave pool. Why would she when she had chardonnay to drink?

"Excuse me..." A little girl walked up to her. "You're a guild wizard?" Cana stared down at her for a moment before nodding. "Cool! What's your guild?"

"Fairy Tail," she replied simply before taking another long sip from her barrel.

"Someday, I'm gonna join a guild," the girl announced. "And maybe I'll be in that one!" She ran off to catch up with her mom.

That was a strange encounter, Cana thought. She paid no mind, though, as she wanted to finish her drink. It was surprisingly good for typical water-park alcohol.

* * *

Back at the wave pool...

* * *

"Natsu, I'm just trying to watch you. To make sure you don't do anything ridiculous," Erza clarified.

"Aw, come on! Let me have my fun!" Natsu fake-pouted.

"And that, Charle, is romantic tension!" Happy loudly announced, with the other two Exceeds of Fairy Tail flying next to him.

"Happy?!" Natsu said, shocked. "How did you get in here? I thought Exceeds weren't allowed in water parks?

"I have my ways," he replied evilly. Erza glared, causing Happy to fly away very quickly. Charle and Lily, valuing their lives, flew right after him.

"Hey there, kids!" Makarov called out to them, letting himself get splashed around by a mock breaker. "Great job, Erza! He's still in the park!" Erza nodded.

"I've tried my hardest, Master."

"Well, that's great! Start heading out soon, it's getting late!" He sped off, and Erza decided to obey him.

"Come on, let's go."

"But Erza-"

"We're going," she said darkly. As they walked out, she noticed the list of people who were banned..

People to Never Return to the Park:

Ebony W.

Raven X.

Willow J.

Tara G.

Markus E.

Justin B.

Laxus D.

Derek F.

Jellal F.

"Jellal? When... when did he...?" Erza said. Natsu felt a flare of jealousy burn through him, but it was quickly silenced by the fact that he was banned. And wait, jealousy? What the hell?

Eh, he'd figure it out tomorrow.


	3. Day 3: Everything Fails Completely

**A/N: I feel really bad about taking so long to post this one. On the bright side, though, my Quotev account is set up, so check it out if you want! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Lucy posed in the new bikini she had just gotten. Levy had helped her decide which one to get, even though she wasn't very good at it. In truth, Lucy had mostly chosen Levy so she would see her in a skimpy swimsuit.

Priorities: Lucy had them straight!

Bad puns: This was one.

"It looks great, Lu-chan!" Levy said with a wide smile. Lucy smiled just as wide as the bookworm fed her ego.

"Thanks! I think I'm just about ready to hit the Mild River, you?"

"Uh-huh! C'mon, let's go in a few circles!" She got so energetic. It was just too adorable for Lucy's own good.

* * *

Natsu decided he didn't feel like walking halfway across the park to reach the 6 slides he hadn't been on yet, so he and Erza were going on the river, too.

Yay for more waiting! At least they could rest their feet for a minute before they had to get off to do more walking. It got really tiring after the 3rd day in a row. In fact, every member who wasn't already kicked out already had at least one blister. Most of them had 3 or 4, if they were lucky.

"Remind me why we spent 3 hours on here?" Natsu said, annoyed. Erza frowned, though he couldn't see it since she was about a foot behind him.

"It's relaxing," she replied calmly. "Now shut up so I can relax."

"You relax for 3 hours?" he said sarcastically. She sharply glared and requipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor.

"No using magic in the Mild River," a minimum-wage lifeguard droned from the side of the pool, only to be ignored completely.

"Yes. Is that a problem, Natsu?"

"No-I'm-just-wondering-please-don't-kill-me!" he managed to choke out. She smiled once again and requipped back into her swimsuit.

"Good."

* * *

At the Midnight Riptide...

* * *

"It's too bad that the line was too long to make it on yesterday, huh, Wendy-chan?" Mira asked as the raft splashed them out into the wave pool. The Midnight Riptide, commonly known as just the Riptide, was the one slide in the park to lead into the giant wave pool.

"Yeah! It's nice how we made it on earlier today!" Wendy responded happily.

"This is Man!" Elfman yelled as the slide made a small turn to the right. Never mind that this was the mildest slide at the park...

Anyhow! To the point.

The ride made a pathetic plunge to the end, and Elfman once again cried out, "MAN!" at the least manly slide there.

"That was fun!" Wendy happily giggled, causing everyone to 'aww' at her cuteness just as they got slammed into the ground with a wave. "Owwy..."

"It was!" Mira agreed, popping up from underwater just after her sister, and not hearing Wendy's last comment. Lisanna smiled, and added, "Let's go again!"

"Man!" Elfman said, running off after them.

Meanwhile, at the very bottom of the line, there were two other mages. One of them was slightly bored and a little pissed off, the other was really bored and extremely pissed off.

"So, Natsu," Erza said, looking up at the raft, which (thankfully) was bigger than the one in the Flying Shark, and actually had 2 places for the riders to sit.

"Yeah? What is it?" he asked, apparently bored. Erza looked away.

"Nothing. Just trying to make conversation," she responded, earning a shrug, then silence. They advanced a few spaces in line.

"You llllllllllike each other!" Happy teased, before promptly getting literally thrown out by a passing worker.

"Cats aren't allowed in water parks," the man explained.

"But I'm an Exceed..." Happy complained from outside the gate.

The pair advanced once again, and were now about a fourth of the way to the top. Many people had said that the best thing was that the end stopped the riders until a wave came, so that they would be splashed down just as they got off of the slide. That was, in fact, the most intense part that many awaited.

More moving forward. God, couldn't they just get there already?

Tick, tock, tick-fricking-tock. Whee! They had been waiting for almost an hour!

"I just, like, love waiting!" the blonde girl in front of them commented sarcastically, subconsciously messing with her earrings. Erza almost felt tempted to laugh. Natsu, on the other hand... well, not quite hand. Maybe just a different finger. Close enough. Anyway, long story short, he laughed. The girl curiously turned around.

"Hah, I thought I recognized that laugh! You're Natsu Dragneel!" she said, smiling. "And Erza Scarlet!" The two Fairy Tail mages just stood there awkwardly. "Oh, sorry, I didn't introduce myself. My name's Karina. And I knew it would be you two since I first heard about you! But to see you two, in the flesh..." Karina kept fangirling as Natsu and Erza kept moving their gaze from her to each other. It practically screamed 'what the hell is going on?'

"What did you mean by knowing it would be us?" Erza asked, getting a sinking feeling that she knew what Karina's answer would be.

"I made a bet with my little sister." she said victoriously. "I was right!" She pumped her fist, and neither mage knew how to tell her that she had (probably) screwed up.

With all this talking, Karina barely realized she was next.

"Oops! Fricking frickity frick!" She got her raft ready. Apparently, she was riding single/forever alone. When the light turned green and the raft went down, she went down screaming using extreme powers of exaggeration. It flickered red again, giving Natsu and Erza time to set up the raft.

Finally, the light was green. Erza noticed how slow the ride was compared to the others. An announcement came up, just as they had gotten to a hill up and passed a drop down.

"The water supply has broken down. We apologize for any inconvenience to riders." Erza's face now had a scowl on it. "Please feel free to sit back and relax at Nightshade Water Park!" That did not help.

Erza and Natsu both had expressions of pure confusion, and spoke the same word at the same time.

"What."

Erza turned to Natsu, smiling slightly. Natsu seemed to notice this, and questioningly looked at her.

"Natsu, this is a good time to say something." Even though they were trapped, and despite what she was about to say, she still sounded harsh. How did she even manage that?

"Yeah?" he said, sounding dense. Though, really, was that a surprise? After all, he was, well... that.

"You're more than a friend to me." To a normal person, saying that was the hardest thing they could do. But was Erza Scarlet a normal person?

Pfft, no.

"Erza... are you saying...?" Natsu began, trailing off slightly. Erza kept silent to let it sink in. "You're saying we're best friends!"

Facepalm.

"It's more than that," she sighed, knowing she should have expected this. But she didn't. Why the heck not?

"Mega best friends?" Natsu asked.

Double facepalm.

"No, I think I know..." he continued, pouring all his emotion into his words. "Super mega best friends!"

Revolving facepalm!

"Thank you for waiting. The water supply has been fixed. All riders, please prepare to continue." Thank you, savior announcement!

Both mages readjusted their place in the raft just as the water started again, pushing them more quickly than average.

"No, not that," Erza said. It was surprising how she actually managed to speak while the water pushed them forward, since most others had been focused on the ride. Then again, Erza wasn't most others.

"You mean you're actually...?!" Natsu said, surprised. "I just now understood that! And yeah, I think I'm the same way."

They reached the ending small turn and the plunge, which led to a stopper that held them in place. Unfortunately, it was a bit sudden, causing Natsu's head to ram into Erza's, and not even in a romantic way. It was more like a painful way.

When the stopper released them into the wave pool, the bell had just rung, but there was no wave just yet. Erza allowed herself to kiss Natsu in this time, surprising him way more than it should have.

Unfortunately, they were so focused on each other that they didn't notice the freaking gigantic wave.

It hit the pair and slammed them into the ground. Gray, who was there by some strange coincidence, was laughing at their failure. That is, until a breaking wave hit him.

Said wave then turned into a person.

"Gray-sama~!"

Gray could really run fast.

Meanwhile, Karina was talking to a younger girl, the same one that had approached Cana earlier.

"Ha! Told you I would win!"

"If they didn't tell you, it doesn't count!" the younger girl said, sticking out her tongue like a child. Then again, she was one, and an immature one at that.

"Well, you aren't gonna win," Karina said smugly.

"Why did you bet on this?!" Natsu and Erza yelled at almost the same time, having overheard that part of the conversation.

" 'Cause Sierra's a romance addict."

"This was your idea!" Sierra snapped back, only to be ignored completely.

"So, I won, right?" Karina asked excitedly. Erza sweatdropped.

"Course not!" Sierra argued. "Natsu, you like Lucy, right?"

"Why are you people arguing about this?!" Erza said harshly, causing the sisters to shut up. Even the braver one was afraid of Erza. "I'm going to go back to the river." With that, she walked off, and Natsu followed her there.

* * *

Later in the day...

* * *

Natsu walked out of the wave pool and noticed the giant clock, which read 20:30.

"It's that late? C'mon, we should go!"

Erza was looking at the ever-expanding list near the exit. Natsu remembered how she had wondered why Jellal was banned, and realized the cause of that sinking feeling.

People to Never Return to the Park:

Ebony W.

Raven X.

Willow J.

Tara G.

Markus E.

Justin B.

Laxus D.

Derek H.

Jellal F.

Ariana B.

Twila L.

Oishi K.

"Stop looking at the sign, the park closes in 15 minutes," Natsu suggested hopefully.

"Right!"

Luckily, there were only two more days of this crap. Chaos would happen.

Or would it?

Yeah, it would. This was Fairy Tail, after all.


	4. Day 4: Why must you do this to me?

A/N: Hay~ I'm back after 9,000 years! Anyway, just wanted to dedicate this chapter to the awesome friends I've met on this site. You guys know who you are. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Yesterday, Cana had decided that only having 10 barrels of alcohol (2 for each restaurant) was not enough. So, today, she had thought up a genius plan to get even more. It was so brilliant, according to her slightly drunken mind.

* * *

At the guild hall...

* * *

"Nab, come on! We're just about to head out for our fourth day, and you haven't even come once!" Jet said, preparing to leave along with Droy and Levy.

Nab stood there in front of the job board, still waiting for the perfect job.

"But Jet, what if the perfect job comes while I'm gone?" he complained, not moving his eyes from the board.

"We'll all be gone, so it won't matter, 'cause you'll see it again!" Levy pointed out. She hoisted her bag over her shoulder. "C'mon, I want to go see Lu-chan!"

"Levy-chan..." Jet and Droy sobbed at the same time.

They managed to get Nab to agree, albeit after about 10 more minutes, but they finally got ready to go to the water park.

* * *

At the Typhoon Slides...

* * *

"Race you down!" Natsu teased, getting ready to go down the first of three slides. Erza was on the second, and Gray was on the third.

"It's on," Gray responded. The light on his turned green, but he waited until the others' did.

The slides varied greatly, but it was very hard to tell which was which. The first one was a 8-story-long, straight-down plunge. It sounded fun until it was over. The second was full of twists and turns, which was awesome until you realized how long it took. The third and final one was known for random surprises, with twists, turns, drops, even going backwards at one point. Each was labeled with a letter. The first was 'A', the second was 'B', and the third was 'H', because logic.

Natsu was on A, Erza was on B, Gray was on H.

For obvious reasons, Natsu was the first one down and Erza was last. As soon as she emerged, she was able to witness Gray pushing Natsu into a pool, knowing that it would be a while longer before she got down. However, he appeared to have miscalculated...

"Oh, Grayyy~," she singsonged.

He could run surprisingly fast.

* * *

Just outside the park...

* * *

"I can't believe it! My brilliant plan didn't work!" Cana said angrily. Originally, she had attempted to use make-up, a more modest swimsuit, and a wig to look older than she really was. However, that failed when she had tried to use the Mild River to get to Onyx's, and all the make-up washed off.

The second time, she used the same trick, except she decided to just walk to the restaurant so she wouldn't lose her make-up.

Her wig fell off halfway, through.

Long story short, she got kicked out of the park. However, she paid this no mind. Now that she wasn't allowed in the park, after all, she could just go back and drink in the guild hall.

After all, that was pretty much all she did anyway, and she didn't even want to go on the slides. Drinking was so much more fun. Therefore, that's what she did for the rest of the day.

* * *

Back in the park...

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Nab angrily said to himself. "What if the perfect job comes while I'm here?" He was standing in line for the first slide he saw, and obviously didn't really want to be there. But, like almost every guy in the guild, he knew that Levy's cuteness was too much. Seriously, pretty much everyone knew Levy was almost as cute as little Asuka.

"It's fine if you leave after this," Levy said, standing right behind him. She had found this slide rather fabulous and was therefore going to go down it again, because logic. "It'd be nice if you could stay, though!" Her face turned bright red and she frowned. "Oh, no! I forgot to talk to Lu-sama today."

"Since when is she Lu-sama to you?!" Jet, Droy, and Nab all yelled in unison. Levy smiled, finding it rather amusing to blow their minds.

"Since yesterday!"

"The hell happened yesterday?" Jet asked, irritated and suspicious.

"You'll find out~"

"E-EH?!" As the 4 were currently first in line, the worker with a covered name tag shook his head.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but we have a weight limit."

"Ah, I haven't been able to go on any for this whole trip!" Droy complained. He prepared to go down anyway, and the worker couldn't stop him in time.

Until...

CRASH!

"It's going down, I'm telling timber!" a rather familiar blonde loudly sang, rather off-key at that, as the slide managed to tumble down into the depths of the wave pool.

"Security!" the worker yelled. That's how Droy got kicked out. A few others soon followed, however...

"Don't set random workers on fire," Macao sighed deeply to his son.

"I was trying to dry him off. That's the type of fire I used."

"Well, you got us both kicked out. I'm supposed to be your legal guardian, y'know!"

"Natsu-nii would have set them on fire."

"Because he's a reckless idiot!"

"A reckless idiot who scored the Titania."

"Scored- who the hell-!"

"You, Wakaba, Mira, Levy, shall I continue?"

"Okay, okay! I get it now!"

Outside the gates, quite a few people were standing. More accurately, everyone in Fairy Tail who had been kicked out, along with Jellal in his sparkly, pink sunglasses. Don't judge the sunglasses, bro.

"You guys, too?"

Beaten, Romeo nodded.

* * *

Back at the park...

* * *

"Damn it! These lines are so long!" Natsu complained.

"If you set any more human beings on fire, we're going to be the next ones who get kicked out," Erza said. "So don't." She had to remind him of this because of a certain incident that happened when he set a few people alight because he was tired of waiting. Luckily, Juvia was there to put them (mostly) out, but it did wreak plenty of havoc.

"That was one time!"

"And it had better be the only one. Unless you want to choose the other option..." she threatened, leaving room for him to decide just what 'the other option' was. That only fueled his fear.

That managed to shut him up until they made it to the front. However, it did not stop him from getting extremely bored whilst in line.

"Gray-sama, why is the man going down that slide on fire?"

"I have no idea."

Erza glared while Natsu put on his best innocent face.

* * *

Just outside the park...

* * *

"So, hold on... you got kicked out for getting in a fight with Natsu?" Cana asked, attempting to clear things up with Jellal.

"Yes."

"How exactly did you stay alive?!" Droy asked, shocked.

"Why would I not?"

"But... Erza was assigned to look after him all day..." Happy said, his brain still attempting to reason with the logic that was being presented to him.

"She wasn't there when he challenged me."

By that point, everyone was confused out of their minds.

"Why would he even challenge you?" Romeo asked.

"Because he's Natsu," Macao responded, but Jellal shook his head.

"Something about breaking Erza's heart. He didn't tell me much before he kicked me in the balls."

Of course Natsu would do that.

* * *

Later…

* * *

"Lu-sama? Are you okay?" Levy asked, poking her good friend on the shoulder.

"Levy-chan... don't worry. Aquarius just took out a lot of my magic power."

"That's not good," she commented.

"I'll be okay. Go hang out with Jet and Droy, all right?"

"No, I want to stay here," Levy insisted.

"If you insist," Lucy said with a shrug. Her brow furrowed and she questioningly looked at Levy. "Oh, and, since when am I Lu-sama to you?" Not that she minded, but the question was begging to be asked. Levy shrugged.

"I don't know! I just felt like it one day."

Lucy grasped Levy's hand, leaving the shorter girl with a smile on her face and daydreams rushing through her head.

"Do you want to head back for today?"

Levy nodded, saying, "Sure! I read a book pretty recently that I've been wanting to show you..."

They were so focused on each other that they didn't even notice the growing list of people who were kicked out.

People to Never Return to the Park:

Ebony W.

Raven X.

Willow J.

Tara G.

Markus E.

Justin B.

Laxus D.

Derek H.

Jellal F.

Ariana B.

Twila L.

Oishi K.

Cana A.

Ivory W.

Droy ?.

Macao C.

Romeo C.

One more day was left. What chaos would befall the poor water park? Time would tell... as would explosions.


	5. Day 5: Let's get chased out by the army!

**A/N: I know, I said to everyone I knew that this would be 6 chapters. Well, uh... I lied. Anyway, even though this is the final chapter, I figured it has to be pretty good, right? Enjoy!**

* * *

Today was the last day that Fairy Tail was at the water park. Everyone knew that it was going to end this way.

At the beginning of the day, Gildarts had tried to go on a slide without a raft. Unfortunately, for just a second, he forgot about his magic.

The result was, as predicted, a very loud "CRASH".

Gildarts got kicked out very quickly.

* * *

At the wave pool...

* * *

Lucy tried to warn Aquarius.

"Can you go back now? I'm running low on magic power..."

"Of course not. This is wonderfrou."

Lucy wasn't kidding about her loss of magic power. She fainted in the wave pool about 3 minutes later, and a lifeguard had to save her.

Levy just stood by the whole time, wondering why that lifeguard was so lucky as to get to save Lucy from drowning at the wave pool. _I really should have learned CPR..._

"Here, have an energy drink!" a random bystander offered. She threw it on the ground and went running to Wendy.

* * *

An hour later, with Wendy and the Strauss siblings...

* * *

"Mira, Lisanna, Elfman?" Wendy asked. She was still sticking with them, due to not wanting to be too near Bisca and Alzack's overprotective tendencies when they were at Minnow Pond.

The others all had their own reasons for not wanting to have a 12-year-old in their group. Erza had mentioned that Natsu would inevitably get them kicked out, followed by him muttering something that Wendy couldn't hear, which got him punched. Lucy had said that a group of 3 people wouldn't quite work. Nab had said that he was going to leave anyway, so there would be no point.

"What is it?" Lisanna addressed her.

"Can I get some ice cream?"

"Sure." She walked up to the nearest food stand and ordered cotton candy for her.

"U-Um... I said ice cream-"

"You're going to eat the cotton candy, and you will like the cotton candy!" Mira yelled, causing Wendy to shrink back and squeak, "Okay..."

"Cotton candy is Man!"

* * *

With Natsu and Erza...

* * *

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeease?"

"No."

"Come on, it's our last day at the water park, then we're just gonna have to do this crap at Fairy Falls! We can't blow-"

"I said no." She looked off to the side.

"Come with me. I'm going to change your mind," he announced to her, causing her to unleash a fury slap to his face.

He led her to a small, fairly secluded area, and pushed her against the ground.

"Quit it, you idiot!" she commanded, punching him playfully in the stomach. "I swear to god, Natsu..." It didn't stop him from relentlessly tickling her.

"Not 'til you help me blow the place up!"

"Don't... don't count on it." He knelt down low enough to kiss her on the cheek.

"C'mon, Erza, please?" he said with puppy-dog eyes. She shook her head.

"No." He held up his hand and wiggled his fingers as a warning, and she sighed in agreement.

"Fine."

"Yes!" he cried out, pulling her into a far-too-tight hug. "I knew you would see my side of the story!" He was almost tempted to kiss her, but he was too scared of retaliation. He didn't have to worry, though, because she did that job perfectly well before Requipping into her Heaven's Wheel Armor and preparing to kick some ass.

Or not. They actually had no idea if Gray would agree. He would if Erza threatened him, though. Who wouldn't? She was scary when she wanted to be- and all the time.

* * *

With Gray, Juvia, and Lyon...

* * *

"Gray-sama, please go with me this time!" Juvia begged, grabbing onto his right arm in a manner that was rather uncomfortable, particularly when she squeezed it tightly to the best of her ability.

"Ow! Juvia, don't do that," he snapped, already irritated by the long lines and her borderline stalking tendencies driving him even more mad. At that, he noticed her begin to tear up. "No, no, don't start crying, don't flood the park-"

"Gray-sama!" she yelled, running off while sobbing like a maniac. Gray stared after her for a minute before facepalming.

"Idiot, you made Juvia-chan cry!" Lyon yelled at him. "And hey, don't facepalm at her!"

"She borderline stalks me!"

"Who cares?"

They leaned their heads in closer and closer together, until their foreheads touched, and they growled at each other.

* * *

At the park entrance...

* * *

Juvia was still sobbing, right next to the entrance. However, at that moment, the one and only owner of the park walked in.

"Welcome, boss, how's it going?" the front desk worker asked with false enthusiasm, the type that was sure to disappear by the time the next person walked in.

"Good, good! How's business, James?"

"Wonderful, sir."

At that moment, Juvia's tears overflowed, and a wave of tears hit him in the face.

Her name was quickly added to the growing list of kicked out people. It was a stroke of bad luck, but the park wasn't exactly a fan of Fairy Tail. Not after this week's activities.

* * *

With Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Lyon...

* * *

"You want us to what...?" Gray asked, an exasperated look on his face.

"Blow up the park. Simple," Natsu responded. "You doing it or not?" Erza's face at this point was practically priceless. She was one of the few sane ones here, apparently.

"Of course not," Lyon replied.

"Oh, come on! You know you're gonna do it anyway!" Natsu argued. Erza's face went red with embarrassment at how her boyfriend- Well, she honestly wasn't sure about that title, but close enough- was acting. She had to admit, he was probably right, though.

"Knowing you two, that is definitely true."

"You'll cause enough destruction on your own!" Gray said.

"Hate to agree, but you're right," Lyon replied. He was probably still angry about the whole Juvia incident.

"Let me rephrase that," Erza said, taking a step closer to them and holding her arm out to her side so she could safely Requip. "Help us."

"O-Okay!" Gray and Lyon squeaked in unison. Erza didn't hear them, but luckily, Natsu did. _That dragon hearing had to be good for something, right?_ In this case, it was good for Gray and Lyon not dying.

* * *

With Lucy and Levy...

* * *

"I can't believe I did that…" Lucy said, embarrassed.

"Don't worry, Lu-chan!" Levy replied cheerily, as usual. "It was Aquarius' fault, not yours. And plus, all your spirits came out at once! That's pretty amazing, you know."

"You shouldn't try so hard to make me feel better," Lucy insisted.

"No, I want to," Levy responded, not missing a beat. Lucy smiled at her, with that type of smile that only her closest friends could draw out of her. She paused for a moment before replying, a rose colored blush on her face.

"Thanks."

Suddenly, a loud 'CRASH!' was heard in the background. The pair looked at each other in shock for a moment, before Lucy facepalmed.

"It isn't... it is."

"It is who?" Levy asked. Lucy pointed at a quick slash of a flaming sword and the quick flash of light followed by a certain redhead flying up in her Black Wing Armor. There was then yet another flaming attack, but it didn't come from her, because it was preceded by a call of "Karyuu no Hokö!". Two beams of ice flew right by each other, freezing two different pools below two different slides and causing two different people to slide across flailing like maniacs. Levy sighed deeply at this.

"Bad idea," she said. Lucy nodded.

"Then again, it is our last day here..." the celestial mage said, smiling devilishly. "Help me gather my Spirits?"

"S-Sure!" Levy said, surprised that Lucy would be so destructive and eager to help at the same time.

A few minutes later, every single spirit was gathered in front of Lucy. Well, many of them had drained their magic power already, but most of the Zodiac spirits were there.

"Solid Script: Fire!" A food stand became shrouded in the flaming word 'FIRE', as frantic patrons threw their water glasses at it. Lucy giggled a bit.

"Nice one, Levy-chan!" She turned away for a brief moment to address her spirits. "Guys, cause as much destruction as possible, m'kay?"

"Of course, princess." Pools were soon getting huge holes in the bottom of them, and slides were being brought down by chains.

"All right!" Covering the slides in sand was tedious but destructive, just like his owner had commanded.

"Anything for my Nice Body!" That giant axe really could cause a lot of damage.

"Right." Signs were getting knocked over by a single punch, thanks to Regulus.

"Tch, fine." Tidal waves began to swamp the park and knock down even very sturdy things.

"Okay-ebi." Within minutes, every tag on every item in the gift shop was on the floor, and the owner had no hair. The minimum-wage worker at the front had to cover his mouth to avoid laughing like an idiot.

"As it was, moshimoshi." A food stand sign was hit right in the middle with an amazingly well-aimed arrow.

"Aaand done!" the Spirits all yelled in unison, moving over to show the girls the havoc they had wreaked. Along with frozen pools, icy slides, flaming everything, and slides cut into pieces by a professional blade, the park was now officially chaos.

"Oh shit, it's the army!" Natsu yelled, grabbing Erza's hand and running out of the park with her by his side.

"Levy-chan, we should go." Lucy nudged her and grasped her hand tightly. "And did I mention that I really like you?" Before the petite bookworm had a chance to answer, Lucy was already running.

She wasn't quite sure, but either she imagined it or Levy had responded, "So do I!"

* * *

The next day...

* * *

Wendy and Lisanna came back to the park, to offer help as a peace offering. They noticed the list of kicked-out names had been removed, and replaced by a different sign.

**NOTICE: IF YOU ARE FROM FAIRY TAIL, NEVER COME BACK HERE AGAIN. PS, PREPARE FOR A VISIT FROM THE MAGIC COUNCIL.**

**-MANAGEMENT**

Wendy didn't even do anything destructive throughout the whole 5 days. She just ate her cotton candy and played with the Strauss family.

But cotton candy is delicious, so she had way more fun than the others.

**The freaking end.**


End file.
